Love Defined
by emotionless-robot
Summary: As Davis begins a soul-searching quest of truth, he finally starts to understand what love means, and why it's so important. Challenge fic, formerly known as "A Twisted Love Story".
1. The Beach of Doom

This is a challenge I got from QueenGatomon (I seem to be doing quite a few challenges lately, huh?) and it's probably the shortest one I've written so far. I have another challenge on the way (and another after that XD) but I have an idea for an original one, and I want to do another multi-chaptered fic (original, again) soon, because that was fun, doing that... now I just have to come up with an actual plotline for it...

This is now going to be multi-chaptered. And I have changed the name of the fic, so as to not confuse it with other entries for this General Challenge (almost had a heart attack when I saw the other entry :P)

**Title:** A Twisted Love Story  
**Pairings:** Takari, DaiTaKari(friendship)  
**Summary:** Davis is taken by the Dark Ocean but his friends don't know. Will he be saved?  
**Quotes to include:** "I can't tell the others they'll think I'm weak"

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Davis fidgeted, impatient for the boring history lecture to end. He had promised himself he wouldn't skip class today again, but it looked like that self-made promise was about to be broken. His selfish addiction was getting the better of him once more, and he wished it wasn't like this. He wanted to tell the others - he really did, but what would they think of him after that? The words almost bubbled up from his throat to expose him (in the middle of the classroom no less), but he kept repeating as a mantra in his head, _I can't tell the others, they'll think I'm weak. _

Davis snapped out of it as someone shoved into him roughly, causing the load of papers and notebooks in his arms to tumble to the floor of the hallway. _How'd I get here?_ He asked himself. This had been occurring more and more lately – spacing out and ending up someplace completely different than where he remembered being. It was infuriating, as Ken would say. _Ken… _Davis huffed, annoyed with his best friend. This was partially _his_ fault. If he hadn't gone on for hours and hours about his _new girlfriend_, then Davis wouldn't be so confused and upset.

It had started with the looks that they'd throw at each other from time to time. Longing and lust would take over, and their heads would automatically turn to the other in wanting. Eventually, the tension snapped, and Ken asked her out. Yolei and Ken were from then on, an official item.

And he wouldn't shut up about it.

Day after day, Davis had to hear about how much in love they were, and how much Ken wished he could marry her.

He sounded like a fangirl.

Davis had grown tired and exasperated with all this talk of love. _And then it happened._ TK and Kari got together, completing the circle of life, or some bullshit like that. Now Davis was getting it from all angles – at home, with his crazy love-stuck sister (not to mention his parents, seeing as how they had just gotten back from their second honeymoon), at school with all his friends making googly-eyes at each other, _and_ whenever he went out. At the mall there were couples holding hands and shopping; at the theatre… well, Davis had a hard time paying attention to the movie when there were people making out two seats ahead of him.

It was infuriating beyond belief. Didn't anyone care about _his_ feelings anymore? Apparently not, was the answer. Nowadays, Davis only had one place to go to escape his thoughts and feelings. It was a place he had heard about, but never gone to before. It had taken him by surprise when he had gotten sucked into it a few weeks ago, but since then he had been going there, day after day, skipping out on school, shirking responsibilities, and avoiding those who cared about him just to venture into his sacred place. He went there to think – that was all. He didn't run around, screaming at invisible people in rage, or sulk quietly in depression. He stared at the ocean's waves, which never ceased, and occasionally threw smooth rocks at it, just to see the ripples break the continuous, repetitive cycle of water crashing down on the beach.

He went to the Dark Ocean, and he liked it there.

The black and white scenery did not hurt his eyes. There was no one else there to pester him with their lovey-dovey ways. And most importantly, it was a refuge calm enough to let him ponder.

Davis pondered many things during his time spent sitting on the gravelly sand of the beach, but it all came back to one thing: _What was love?_

For this, Davis feared he'd never find an answer. He did not believe love was what he saw with his eyes, or what he heard verbally from his friends. It wasn't invisible – it was all around him, every single day. So, then – what exactly was it? Davis had even managed to yank out a dictionary from the confines of his closet. That hadn't been very helpful at all. He held affection for many people, but he knew he didn't _love_ them; he just didn't want to see them get hurt or anything. It was so frustrating and bewildering, not knowing the solution to a perplexing problem. This wasn't math – Davis didn't have the option of looking in the back of the textbook to take a peek at the answers, or glance over at someone else's paper to cheat off of them. This was the real deal, and he had to figure it out for himself.

He just didn't know how, and he so desperately wanted to.

A sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed onto the familiar sand of the Dark Ocean's beach. His backpack hit the ground beside him, and he kicked off his shoes to join it. _Another relaxing day at the beach,_ he said, amused. The gentle waves lapped at his toes, making them cold and blue. But Davis didn't mind. It was nice having a part of him totally numb and unfeeling. It was the opposite of what his mind was being.

His thoughts consumed him like a spreading wildfire – it was the only thing he was able to think of, understand and react to. The exact same question that had plagues his thoughts for so long continued to roam about, leaving a trail of half-ass theories in its wake.

Was love something given to you? Or did it just appear? Did you have to earn it for yourself, or could it be bestowed upon someone without knowing? Did it last forever, or was it a temporary kind of deal?

Davis's D-Terminal alerted him to a new message from Ken.

**Davis, you wouldn't believe how incredible Yolei looks in a dress!! I swear she looks like a goddess!**

He smiled half-heartedly at Ken's lack of manliness. Despite the fact that Ken was being a whipped version of his former self, Davis couldn't help but admire Yolei's strength. It took guts to reduce a guy to this intense level of suck-up-ness. Davis could only hope being in love didn't always require being trained like a poodle (AKA Ken, former Digimon Emprorer) to obey their master's every whim (AKA Yolei's mood swings). If so, Davis didn't want ANY part of it. Ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!

Not sure when the next chapter is going to be up - it could be a few days...


	2. Bothersome Humans

This is the second chapter, and I KNOW it is short, but I'm still not entirely sure where I want to take this story (so it's a bit of a mess, which frustrates me like you wouldn't believe ) so I apologise i advance for any qualms you may have with it. I'm going to go back and fix the end of the first chapter (it's a little too happy) so I'll get on that ASAP... either way, I hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be longer, to make up for the minute length of this one.

Someone mentioned in a review (forgot the name - sorry) that I didn't include DaiTaKari friendship in the last chapter, and since I didn't I plan on actually _having_ more chapters, I'll throw it in later chapters instead... so there's at least ONE thing I have going for me. Yay!

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Davis's semi-cheerful mood did not last long. His short reunion with Ken had been, at the very least, annoying and time-consuming. His friend had ordered some coffee extravaganza concoction, and half of it was whip cream. Who paid _that much_ for whip cream? Pretty rich boys, was the obvious answer there. Davis's attention had been diverted throughout the brief meeting by the foamy moustache glued to the top of Ken's upper lip – just another thing for Davis to be jealous of; Ken had a moustache, and yet his infuriating self refused to produce more than a couple of scraggly hairs every now and then. That particular effect didn't go over so well with the ladies.

Now at home, tossing a baseball in the air and catching it as gravity pulled it back down, Davis tried to ignore the giggles coming from his sister's room. The high-pitched laughter eventually forced him to reach under his bed to (somehow) find a long-forgotten pair of earmuffs. They were pink, and relatively fluffy, but he didn't care anymore – what was one more torture in the life of a moody teenager?

He wasn't sure where Veemon was… not that he was in the disposition to receive company. Veemon had mentioned something about a vacation to the Digital World a few days ago… Davis shrugged mentally, not having the energy to do it physically. It was all the same to him nowadays. Hours and minutes blurred together like a watered-down painting, or a movie being fast-forwarded. He never knew what would pop up next, but he knew it would rush by just as fast as everything else. Nothing stayed the same, even for a second; the world around him was always changing, morphing into something strange and… weird. One moment they were innocent kids trying to save the world, and the next, they were older, more mature (in some cases) and bringing up words like "love" and "destiny". The only destiny Davis recognised was that of his food – it would all end up in his belly, one way or another.

He sighed, getting up off his never-made bed, dodging the piles of garbage, and exited his room, already a destination in mind. Not realising that he had forgotten to take off his latest accessory, the full-blown laughter coming from his parents, sister and sister's boyfriend did not make much sense… until he figured it out.

The wretched earmuffs were now in the trash bin.

_I can't do _anything _right today, can I?_ He asked himself angrily. Davis kicked the loose stones and pebbles that littered the sidewalk beneath his feet, and he watched in satisfaction as they rolled and bumped over cracks in the cement, until their short journey ended metres from where it began. His trek down to the beach was slow – he felt like taking his sweet time – and the fresh air blew the stink off of him. Not literally, of course (he _did_ shower every once in a while, obviously) but it cleared his head, and his sinuses. They had been feeling a bit stuffy and clogged as of late.

Just as he turned the corner, his shoes landing on the soft sand and he thought he was home-free, a bothersome voice cut into his happy thoughts.

"Hey, Davis!!" TK called out excitedly. For once, Davis wished that kid wasn't so joyful all the time. It irked him.

"What are you doing here?" the blond questioned, puzzled.

"Not much. Just taking a morning stroll." Davis replied, flashing his teeth in a fake smile (the kind he used on picture day).

"Uh, Davis? It's practically night." TK pointed out.

"So it is." Davis mused, as if pleased by this fact. "Well, then, best be off! See you around, hat-boy!"

TK stood there, baffled by this unusual behaviour in his friend. By the time he formed a reasonable question to ask, Davis was long gone, and revelling in the solace of his own private beach that provided the only company he needed at the moment – none.

* * *

Not much friendship going on _there_ I suppose, but it'll crop up later, when Davis isn't in such an emo mood XD

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	3. An Intervention of Sorts

Chapter three, ladies and gents. A bit longer than the last one (yay), but I still have no idea where this is headed. It'll come to me eventually XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"Davis?" Veemon asked gently, knowing his friend didn't like being woken up from his afternoon naps.

"Whatcha want?" Davis slurred back at him, snuggling further down into the cozy comfort of his bed.

"You want some pizza? Kari and TK are here to visit, and they brought some." Veemon's soft tone almost lulled Davis back into a slumber, but he wiggled his toes to at least keep _some_ part of him awake.

He could smell the bacon and mushrooms smothered in cheese, all baked on the crunchiest, warmest dough he could dream up coming from the kitchen. It wasn't unusual to have a few of his friends randomly pop by these days—they were _concerned_ about him. His failing appearances and sour mood hadn't gone unnoticed for long, just as he had suspected from the beginning. Davis knew that eventually someone would start to get suspicious, and subsequently voice said worries to another, who would discuss it with someone else, and so on. Lately, they had stopped doing it behind his back to try and grab his attention, but Davis ignored it like usual and continued about his quotidian business.

"I guess." he mumbled, dreading the interrogation ahead.

Sliding out of the covers without disturbing their position, he yawned as he trampled across his bedroom to the kitchen. Once there, he collapsed on a chair at the table, and took the slice of pizza Kari was offering him. It burned his tongue slightly, but he took it all in stride and kept chewing. The nervous looks on his friends' faces informed the sleepy boy that they hadn't just come to check up on him this time—they intended to take action.

"Davis…" TK began hesitantly.

Davis looked up briefly, but continued engulfing the food in his eager mouth.

TK looked at Kari for reassurance and she gave him a look that convinced TK to blurt out whatever it was he was trying to hold in.

"Davis… we're worried about you." TK was genuinely distressed at this point, which was the only thing preventing Davis from rolling his eyes. "You never hang out with us anymore, and we barely see you at all. Whenever we do, you're, well… moody and depressed. It's not just us. We had to restrain Ken from coming over here himself, and Yolei is beside herself with worry. Cody has been sullen and closed off, too."

Davis hadn't realized how much his bad temper had been influencing everyone else. He frowned, disturbed by this news. It was possible that TK was exaggerating all of this, trying to get a reaction out of him, but if they honestly cared about him, their behavior did make some sense.

TK carried on with his heart-to-heart rant. "You're like the glue keeping us together Davis, and without you there, we're falling apart." Davis shot him a look as if to say '_Are you serious?'_ and TK amended quickly, "I know that sounds lame, but it's the best metaphor I could come up with. You're always the one rallying us together, and keeping our spirits up, even when things get bad."

Davis doubted _that_, and Kari saw the look of disbelief on his face.

"It's true, you know." she argued. "If you hadn't been part of the team from the beginning, and if you weren't _you_, then Ken would probably still be the Digimon Emperor, and we'd have all given up pretty much right away. You may not think that's true, but at this point, no one knows what you're thinking. You've withdrawn from the group, and we've tried lots of times to get you back, but you just won't co-operate with us, Davis, and it's tearing the rest of us apart."

Kari's eyes moistened and she took a shuddering breath to steady herself.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Davis. To be honest, I've just about given up. We'll always be here for you, you know that, but until you sort out whatever it is that's bothering you, I don't think we can do anymore."

She stood, suddenly wanting to leave this place, and get away from the choking despair she felt. Kari swooped down and tenderly placed a kiss on Davis's forehead before elegantly walking out of the apartment, tears in her eyes.

Davis sighed and laid his head down on the table, feeling the cold material of the furniture press against his cheek. TK clapped him on the back once before following his girlfriend. Davis was left alone, more than ever now, and he wasn't so sure he liked it as much as he used to. Kari's grief and sorrow had struck him deep, causing him to feel something other than confusion and rage for the first time in weeks.

Veemon hopped up onto the table in front of Davis's head, and he sat there, not saying anything or fidgeting like normal. To Davis, Veemon's presence was a far-away spec in the bleary horizon. Is this what it meant to love? Not wanting to see others get hurt?

His friends were wounded by his attitude, and now that they had abandoned him, he was wishing for their smiles and laughter to fill up his life again. He tried imagining one of them dead for a moment—seeing them all peaceful in their casket, unmoving and frozen. He tried envisioning the afterwards part, where he'd have to try and get over their death and move on with his life. As each of his friends' dead faces roamed his mind, he couldn't do it. He could not picture a life without them. Tears pricked the back of his eyes and he swallowed thickly. Would they be sad if _he_ died? He'd like to think so, but who knew? Maybe now he had blown his chance at that. He was friendless, save for Veemon. _There was that right? _he thought, desperately clinging to what he had left.

He tried to convince himself that that would be enough, but his inner-self was not persuaded. He was alone in this world, without a solid wall of friendship to lean on in desperate times. Davis recalled Kari's cheerless words from minutes before, and he felt a pang in his heart. Until he figured this whole thing out, he didn't even _have_ comrades to rely on for support; he had slowly but surely pushed away the very thing that could have aided him in his daunting quest for the answer he searched for.

* * *

There you have it. Reviews are appreciated... thanks.


	4. Euphoria and Sickness

Two updates in one night... I feel accomplished. However, all this was brought on by a severe case of guilt for not updating in such a long time, so that might affect my feeling of euphoria later on XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Davis sipped at his coffee, staring blankly at the television that was advertising some new hair product that was supposed to get rid of all the frizz and damage one possessed in a single week. Perhaps once upon a time, Davis would have eagerly pressed his face against the screen, whining and begging for that particular hair product, saying that he _needed_ it, and such. Now those kinds of things didn't register in his mind at all. It was like an old-fashioned game of ping-pong, where the ball would slowly travel from one side of the screen to the other, bouncing off those walls, never getting through.

He was curled up in a blanket that he didn't remember putting on, and it was pouring outside, the freezing cold rain sloshing against the pavement stories below, and splashing on the glass windows that adorned the apartment building. It was just after midday—a very sluggish time in the eyes of Davis. This was the time of day during the summer where your parents wouldn't let you go outside because it was too hot out, so you were stuck waiting impatiently inside until the sun was low enough that you could go back outdoors and run around, playing.

On this day, however, Davis had another idea.

So what if it was pouring out? Wasn't he allowed to have some fun every once in a while? He was his own man - he didn't answer to anyone but himself. With that mindset, he abandoned the sofa, and headed towards his freedom.

His raincoat lay forgotten on the hooks by the front door as he stepped into the fresh air, sporting a tiny smile on his face. A soccer ball was tucked beneath his arm and he let his feet take him to the nearest soccer field, slick with water.

His shoes squeaked, and his socks were wet, but that didn't matter to him. He was feeling slightly nostalgic, and in accordance, he began kicking the ball up and down the field.

The feeling of his lungs burning with need of oxygen made him smile even more, so he went faster, picking up the pace. Davis started to pant, and his leg muscles shouted their fury at him for going so long without exercise, but he just kept grinning, as though the pain would set him free.

And it did.

For a while, on that rainy day, Davis felt like his old self again. He felt like he had friends he could count on to support him through whatever he faced, and that everything was back to being so _simple_. If people could sprout wings, Davis would have been flying. He laughed even as the rain came down harder and as he slipped and landed on his bum in the mud. He cried from laughter when lightening illuminated the sky, and thunder boomed in his ears. His sides began to hurt from all his laughing as he scored a goal in the empty net and cheered loud enough to drown out an entire crowd.

Davis felt free.

* * *

Davis felt like shit.

He lay curled up again, only this time he was surrounded by tissues, and he had tea instead of coffee. Snot tended to dribble from his nose disgustingly and he could barely feel it—his only indication was the strange look Veemon would gave him every once in a while. That was when he _knew_ there was snot dripping an oozing from his nostrils.

It figured he'd get a cold from going outside in the rain. His horoscope for that day should have been: _Stay inside. You are likely to develop a nasty cold if you even think about opening those front doors. Also, make sure that you have some other kind of tea than that crap up in your cupboard that's been sitting there since the age of the dinosaurs._

Seriously, what _was _in this tea? Davis might not have been able to taste much, due to his clogged nose, but he could tell that something wasn't right about this beverage. He'd have to ask his sister when she got home… whenever that was going to be.

His mom had fretted about him when he walked in, sneezing and soaking wet, and her concern hadn't been unfounded. Within half an hour, his head felt like an over-sized watermelon and he could no longer breathe through his nose. Thankfully, Davis had remembered to breathe through his mouth to avoid re-enacting that one time when he had put a clothespin over his nose… and forgot that he had a mouth in which to use instead.

After consuming some of that awful medicine, _Buckley's_, Davis passed out on his bed, snuggling into the covers, searching for some warmth. He came in and out, seeing blurred figures, hearing hazy voices. His brain pounded in time with his heartbeat and he sniffled from time to time pitifully.

In all honesty, his life sucked at the moment.

He could think of worse circumstances, such as falling off a rooftop, and splattering his guts all over the pavement, but as far as sicknesses went, this topped the charts at number one. He couldn't remember ever feeling so… sleepy and congested. The only comfort he had was the knowledge that colds pass and they mercifully are relatively short-term. He could count his blessings, could he not?

Finally, after a long day of emotional turmoil and sickness abound, Davis drifted off into a world where his blessings could be counted on more than one hand.

* * *

I tried to make this chapter less emo... but it didn't turn out as happy as I thought it would've. Oh well.

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	5. The Wrath of The Boy Genius

The next chapter... sorry it took so long :( It's extra-long though, so hopefully that will make up for it... and I have a sort-of idea of where I'm going with this now, so the next chapter should be up a bit quicker than this one was XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…" _Davis sang off-tune as he launched smooth rocks against the waves of the Dark Ocean and watched them skip across the surface.

He abruptly sneezed during the middle of the verse and then sniffled pitifully, wishing his cold would just go away once and for all. He swore to himself that one day he would invent a cure for the common cold, and be rich and make lots of money, and have a hot girlfriend who never complained when he left the toilet seat lid up, like his bothersome sister.

Davis chuckled at his imaginary world and went back to skipping rocks. He was feeling more peaceful now, after the soccer-field incident. Aside from the runny nose and pounding headache, he felt like… he wasn't sure exactly what he felt like, but it sure as hell was a lot better than what he had been feeling a week ago. There was a tiny spring in his step that hadn't been there for such a long time, and he even smiled at Veemon on occasion. Things were definitely looking up, and for once, he had hope that one day he could join his friends and be himself.

Back home, after his day of self-induced fun, Davis grabbed a tea bag from the cupboards, thankful that his mother had gone shopping over the weekend and had bought some decent tea that helped him in his sickly condition, as opposed to making him wonder what kind of poison he was inadvertently putting in his system.

Just as he settled down on the couch, ready to watch some television for the rest of the afternoon, the front door burst open and Veemon came charging in, out of breath. He dragged himself across the room until he was flopped down on the hardwood floor in front of Davis.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Davis asked, peering down at his exerted friend.

"Coming… rip… eyeballs… DEAD!!!!" Veemon managed to spit out incoherently.

"I'm sorry… I didn't quite catch that last part."

"I said…" Veemon wheezed, "Ken is coming, and if he finds out that I warned you, he's going to rip out my eyeballs…"

"Then what was that about the dead part?" Davis asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh… I saw a dead squirrel on the way here."

"… Right. Well then, I'd better clean up a bit, and you'd better hide before he sees you, and unleashes all the wrath of _Ken Ichijoji: Boy Genius_."

"… You're not mad and angry and upset that Ken is butting into your personal business?" Veemon questioned tentatively, watching Davis clear off the coffee table and put away old wrappers.

"No, of course not. Why, should I be?"

"No, no… it's perfectly fine with me. I'll just go hide in your closet."

"Oh, yeah, there's some leftover pizza in there if you want it." Davis informed his friend.

Veemon rushed off to get his share of the potentially-rotten food moldering away in the recesses of Davis's packed closet.

Davis sat down on the couch, resting his feet on the comfy cushions, and he waited for Ken to show up.

It didn't take long.

Ken banged on the door, demanding that Davis let him in.

Davis _felt_ like saying, _"Not by the hairs on my chin-y-chin-chin!"_ but he refrained from doing so by sheer willpower.

"It's open!" he declared instead, sipping at his steaming beverage.

Ken came charging in, ready to give Davis a piece of his mind. He stormed over to the couch, where he expected to find his friend sprawled out, and half-dead with self-loathing; alternatively, he found Davis drinking tea and… smiling?

"What's going on?" Ken inquired, moving through the apartment to get a better look at Davis.

"What do you mean, Ken? I'm not doing anything."

"What I mean is… Why are you behaving like a normal person? You're sitting on the couch, and you're not even slouched over, and your hair looks semi-brushed… TK and Kari told me you were nothing but a dead-beat and that I'd be foolish to hope for anything more than that."

Davis scowled at this bit of information.

"What made you change?" Ken asked suddenly, wanting to know the reason for the drastic behavior change.

"Various reasons." Davis replied vaguely. "This and that… you know, just stuff."

"That's not very definitive." Ken notified Davis annoyingly.

"I know that, _Kenny,_ but I can't really explain it right now. I may have changed from the pathetic loser I was a couple weeks ago, but trust me; he's not leaving anytime soon. I still have to figure all this out." Davis waved his hands around, gesturing to nothing in particular.

"What is _all this_?"

"I wish I knew," Davis answered back morosely, "but unfortunately, I don't, so you're just going to have to suffer with not knowing the answer to that question for a bit, m'kay?"

Ken huffed and shoved some stale pretzels from a bowl on the coffee table into his mouth. He didn't like not knowing the answer to a question, and Davis knew that. He knew that very well.

"So when do you think you'll come hang out with us again? We miss you."

Davis was tempted, but the hesitation was clear on his face.

"Just once," Ken pleaded, "and if you really don't want to be there, then you can go, honest. But it's just not the same without you, Davis, and the cracks are really starting to show."

Davis chewed his lip as he contemplated this new proposal. He missed his friends—that was true enough, and it appeared as though they yearned for his company once again… He squirmed with this new sense of guilt. Ken was willing to just let him go if he didn't feel like staying around, which in itself was nothing short of a miracle. Ken was rather persistent at getting whatever he wanted (say, for example, if he wanted to completely take over and obliterate an entire world, he would undoubtedly find some way of doing it).

"Do you remember," Ken said unexpectedly, "when you kept bugging me to be friends with you guys after the Digimon Emperor thing?" Davis nodded. "I feel like our roles are reversed now, you know? I never thought about it from your perspective before, and I realize now how hard it is to convince someone to do something they believe they really don't want to. I know you, Davis, and _I know_ that you want to come hang out with us, but something's stopping you and I doubt even you know what that is."

Davis fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt, not wanting to admit the truth that Ken's words were filled with. He did know what was stopping him from going—it was the burden of his secret, burning a hole in his chest with its intensity. How was he supposed to be expected to just tell Ken that he went to the Dark Ocean everyday? It was a sticky situation.

"I want to come with you guys, you know that too, Ken… but… it's hard to explain. I just feel like I need more time to myself for now."

There—half the truth anyways, so he wasn't really lying, right?

Ken sighed, and stood up. "Alright, it's your decision, so I'll let you do what you want… but if you change your mind, Cody's got a kendo tournament this weekend, and you're welcome to come along."

Without another word, Ken retrieved his shoes from the front door and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Davis collapsed on the couch, now faced with a difficult choice. To go or not to go—that was the question.

"What are you going to do, Davis?" Veemon asked softly, coming over to where his friend was laying.

"I don't know, Veemon. I _really_ don't know."

* * *

I didn't spend the whole day typing this up for nothing, you know. --stares pointedly at Review Button--

Haha, just kidding!! Reviews _are_ appreciated, though. Thanks!!


	6. The Kendo Tournament

Is this chapter short? ...yes. But it's up. So smile and be happy XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"Operation: Sneak Into Kendo Tournament" was underway. Davis was putting on the final touches of his disguise—a fake moustache, of course—and Veemon was crawling into his knapsack to avoid discovery.

After much serious deliberating, Davis had come to the conclusion that he _needed_ to go to this Kendo Tournament, if only to reassure himself that he could be within a ten-foot range of his buddies, and not chicken out. Therefore, to insure that he remained at the event long enough before wimping out, Davis had reckoned it to be absolutely compulsory to mask himself so as not to be identified. Decked out in sweat pants and an over-large hoodie, Davis exited his house and ventured across the city to the arena where the Tournament was taking place. His moustache kept getting buffeted by the sudden gusts of intense wind, but he braved through it for the sake of The Short One.

Because that was his real reason for going. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Cody had always been there for him, and he deserved a hell of a lot better than what Davis had been putting out. It was only fair that he make an appearance to this event to cheer on Cody, and make sure Cody knew he appreciated all he had done for Davis. This, obviously, was not going to be done face-to-face, but rather in the form of a bouquet of flowers and a note. Manly flowers, that is. Ones that had thorns and were wilting, but still looked strong.

He bought roses.

Red ones, to be exact.

They were the thorniest he could find, and looked wild. He could only hope Cody would appreciate the effort he went through to steal the money from his parents to buy these manly flowers, and the decision-making process he had been forced to endure in order to select the perfect bunch of manly flowers.

Walking down the road, Veemon secured in his backpack, roses in hand, Davis entered the arena cautiously, prepared for any sign of his buddies. A quick scan revealed that they hadn't shown up yet, and he made his way to the back of the stands, where he set up camp. There from his vantage point, he had an excellent view of everything going on, and a peek in the direction of the doors let him see whoever came through. Soon enough, he spotted them, huddled together like the happy family they were.

And they were holding hands.

Ken and Yolei looked happier than ever with each other. Kari and TK… well, they _always_ looked happy, so no surprise there. Davis suddenly felt bad for Cody, having to put up with two happy couples on a day-to-day basis… all alone. He now understood why Ken said even Cody was missing him. No doubt the little guy had his hands full trying not to feel like a fifth wheel. That sentiment, flowing through him at that exact moment, compelled Davis to want to call Ken after all this was done and over with to plan a day when they could all go grab some ice cream or something. He could hang back with Cody and make fun of the other four and their lovey-dovey ways. It would be a good time, he imagined.

Yolei had to go and ruin everything, though. Davis watched in silent horror as she deftly pointed to the top of the stands, right where Davis was trying to conceal himself, and she dragged Ken with her, all the way to the top, Kari and TK trailing along behind. They sat directly in front of him, and Yolei's hair even skimmed over his knees as she whipped her head around, telling Kari and TK to hurry it up.

He couldn't breathe in fear of alerting them to his presence. His fingers stilled in their incessant tapping, and even Veemon, hidden away, had the sense to stop jerking around and sit still. His lungs demanded some form of air, but he ignored their whining and continued to play statue for as long as possible. There was dried-up gum stuck to the bleachers—maybe Yolei would refuse to sit anywhere near the top once she saw that.

No such luck.

Not only did she remain oblivious to the existence of the used and discarded chewing gum, she sat right next to it. _Almost _on top of it. Davis shifted in his seat for the first time in the past few minutes, trying not to chuckle or slap himself. If it had been anyone besides Yolei in that situation, he would have burst out laughing. But it _was_ Yolei, and Davis was chivalrous enough to want to tap her on the shoulder and notify her of the old candy she was nearly in contact with.

Which he obviously couldn't do in this situation, as that would involve coming in contact with those he was avoiding…

What a dilemma.

As it turned out, that wasn't necessary, because Kari, being the kind soul she was, thought it appropriate to get to know anyone within a five-foot range of her.

"Hi there!" she said to a stunned Davis happily. "What's your name? Are you here to see someone in particular? We're here to see a friend of ours. I bet he's going to do so great."

She stared at him expectantly, and Davis gulped, unsure of what to do in his untimely predicament.

* * *

Ahh... how I lurrve cliffhangers. And all that jazz.

Reviews are appreciated... thanks!!


	7. Decisions, Decisions

The next chapter has arrived XD

A big thanks to SugarSpiral, who gave me the line that is used... it's not too hard to figure out which one ;)

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"Er… hello to you to." Davis responded, sweating in his overlarge coat and bushy moustache. "I am here to… to, uh, just watch. That's it. Just to watch." Davis attempted a feeble smile at Kari, who drew back a bit, no doubt wondering who this creeper _really_ was.

The awkward silence that followed was one of the nastiest Davis had ever experienced. His eyes shifted restlessly as Kari's gaze swept over him in that curious way of hers. She opened her mouth several times, perhaps to ask another question, but she shut it abruptly every time, frowning slightly. Davis wanted get rid of the awful silence—they were one of his least favourite things in the world, after all—but he just didn't know what to say. He could compliment her, but that would just solidify her fears of him being a huge creeper. Davis could ask her the first question that randomly popped into his head, but that would no doubt either (a) prompt Kari to continue interacting with him, or (b) the question would be so strange and bizarre that she would end up turning away and ignoring him.

Which didn't sound like such a terrible idea.

"Is that a mushroom in your hair?" Davis asked desperately, hoping against hope that Kari would find the enquiry odd enough to leave him alone.

The look on her face made Davis want to cringe and never show himself in public again. He vowed to never act this ridiculously disturbing again, because it certainly wasn't worth it to have young girls stare at him as though he deserved to be put behind bars for his peculiar behaviour. He cleared his throat nervously, wringing his clammy hands, and tried to focus on the proceedings happening out on the gymnasium floor.

Cody wasn't the first one up—he was somewhere around the middle of the program—so Davis waited as one by one, each of the other competitors did their thing for the audience. It was interesting to watch, and even more interesting to imagine himself in their position, being the one that everyone else cheered for. He pictured his parents and Jun coming to watch him, and all of his friends would be there, clapping for him. Afterwards, they'd go get some ice cream, or maybe some pizza, and they'd sit around until it was dark out, just talking and hanging out. All that would happen if only Davis actually had the patience required for such an arduous task.

He'd seen how many hours a week Cody spent training and practicing. The only thing Davis did that much was sleep. At least, nowadays. He used to be on the soccer field nearly 24/7, kicking that darn ball up and down the field until sundown, but ever since… ever since _then_, the only time he had had that luxury was when he'd contracted his awful cold.

Maybe that's what he could start doing. Davis mentally nodded his head as he got excited about the prospect of venturing out into the _real world_ again. He knew he could never go back to being who he had been before his Dark Ocean ordeal, but there was always the option of rediscovering himself, and all the things that went along with that. It would take some time, evidently, but wouldn't it be worth it in the end to be able to say that he knew who he was and what his hobbies were, and what he wanted to do with his life? As of that moment, the only thing Davis was certain of was his name. Davis Motomiya. It was a starting point, at the very least.

Feeling rather proud of his new-found purpose in life, Davis continued to watch the kendo tournament unfold, and before long, it was Cody's turn.

The little shrimp stepped forward, looking decidedly anxious, despite the fact that this was something he had been anticipating for ages now.

That aside, Davis could do nothing but sit and watch his little friend _thwack_ his opponent into oblivion mercilessly. The way Cody concentrated on a single task, no matter how insignificant, would never fail to amaze Davis. The way his brow furrowed, combined with the glint in his eyes, made Davis insanely jealous, as that as a look he never would be able to master. The intensely fierce battle was over all too soon and Davis cheered louder than he ever had at a soccer game, or any other event he could recall. It was certainly an exhilarating feeling, what with being immensely proud to call Cody his friend and to have his mind blown away by the accomplishments one could achieve simply by setting one's mind to it.

Davis stayed for most of the rest of the tournament, but exited shortly before it was over, to give Cody his manly flowers.

Sneaking to the back, he found where Cody's spot was set up and he gently placed them beside the packets of prune juice (something he swore to, under no circumstances, try to comprehend). Taking one last glance at the note attached to the bouquet, Davis jaunted off, smiling to himself at a job well done.

This feeling was squashed rather quickly as he got shoved into a wall by an enraged Takeru.

"I don't know who you think you are, buddy, but you're going to stay away from my girlfriend, got it?" TK demanded angrily.

So, she _had_ gone to her boy-toy, and told him about the abnormal stranger who had sat behind her in the stands. And TK had deemed it crucial to show this guy a thing or two.

Davis wanted to chuckle madly and swat away TK's trembling hand, but doing so would only alert young Takeru to the fact that he was not just any arbitrary outsider. So, Davis merely nodded meekly, and TK let him go, ego inflated slightly like a puffed up canary.

* * *

Ahh, Takeru. Trying to be the big man...

Reviews are appreciated... thanks!!


	8. The Zoo

*nervous laugh*

I know this is kinda late, but I do have an idea as to where the story is headed now, so the next chapter will probably come out a bit sooner... hopefully. Anyways, sorry for the wait, and here's the eigth chapter XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

First things first, he always said. If Davis was actually planning on going through with this "rediscovering himself" phase, then he needed to start where it mattered—with his looks.

The mirror offered a perfect medium for this concentrated task that Davis set himself to. Every pore, every hair was examined under the flickering florescent lights of the bathroom, where steam rose up and swirled around from his shower taken moments ago. The fog did nothing to cloud his mind, for he was a man on a mission. Taking the time to study his features, Davis scrutinized _everything_, and discovered that his head was rather oval-shaped, as opposed to rotund, as originally thought.

But that was beside the point.

His hair was wild and untameable—he knew that from experience, so it was pointless to try and fix that. His eyes were the exact same shade they had always been, and unless Davis was willing to spend all of his hard-earned cash on coloured contacts, that was out of the question. His face had grown in the past year or so, making it more defined and angular, but it still kept some of that chubbiness he had carried around as a child. All in all, he hadn't changed much, and there wasn't much he was willing to drastically alter about his appearance. But at least now he could put a face to the name Davis Motomiya.

Shrugging back his shoulders and stretching out his muscles, Davis marched onward with his day. Today his plan was to start off simple with the soul-searching process…

Which meant a trip to the zoo was required.

Thinking back on the easier days in life—way back when he was a youngster—the teachers and parents would often ask him what his favourite animal was. Being so young, he hadn't a clue. He told them a shark, but in all honesty, he had never even seen a shark to begin with. By the time Davis understood that there was a whole world out there of animals and creatures alike for him to choose from, no one even bothered to ask him anymore. The question had been left unanswered for long enough though, and Davis was determined to solve it once and for all.

His ticket purchase went smoothly and he suckled on an ice cream bar as his feet wandered to and fro—anywhere they took him was fine with Davis. He walked past elephants and zebras, with black and white contrasting patterns that entranced and hypnotized him. He strolled in amazement by herds of peacocks and peahens who strutted their stuff without hesitation. Davis stopped to gaze in wonderment at the underwater creatures that swam and jumped through the water effortlessly, and he now understood why Kari always had that darn camera strapped around her neck.

The world in all its astounding beauty was spread out before him right here, _right now_, and Davis couldn't _not_ appreciate it. The way the monkeys swung from branch to branch and groomed each other made him giggle endlessly and the way the newborn hippopotamuses blinked in bewilderment seemed to mirror Davis's thoughts and feelings exactly.

If he had known sooner about this wonderful place—the _zoo_—he would have come here earlier. Heck, if he had known about this as a little boy, he would have been begging his mother and father to take him every single day. Maybe his life would have been a little different if he'd been able to answer that stubborn question a long time ago.

Grabbing another ice cream bar (this time laden down with multi-coloured sprinkles), Davis jaunted around town, and like before, he let his feet take him where they will. It was nice, allowing his feet do the thinking for once—usually his mouth took over and acted on its own, blurting out anything at all. To be able to wander around without restraint, without a care to stress about, that was truly a sense of freedom Davis enjoyed having and experiencing.

Eventually his wandering feet led him straight home, to a family who wasn't perfect by any means, a family that was often disjointed and unbalanced. A family he knew he couldn't live without.

Dinner was a torrid affair, what with Jun cooking her favourite—Matt's secret spicy recipe that she had borrowed off him. The acrid taste had Davis gulping down water like a drowning fish for a long time after the end of the meal, but he didn't have the heart to berate his sister for her lack of consideration for his taste buds. Today was a happy day and Davis was determined to keep his spirits up, as well as others'.

DemiVeemon was passed out like a burnt-up light bulb on his messy bed, which gave Davis ample time to finish up his over-due homework, and to get the new phase of his life sorted out and organized.

Pulling up a fresh new Word document, Davis carefully typed out his name and inserted a recent picture of himself onto it. Underneath his general information, he started a new topic labelled _Favourites_.

Taking a deep breath at his breakthrough, Davis carefully punched in each letter, spelling out a clear and concise _T-u-r-t-l-e_.

His favourite animal was the turtle.

The turtles at the zoo had been slow, and uninteresting to most of the small children visiting the zoo, but to someone like Davis, who had never learned the meaning of the word _slow_, the turtles had been absolutely fascinating. The way they padded ever so slowly across the ground and took life head-on was rather heroic in Davis's opinion. People these days always had to rush to be somewhere, whereas the turtles could take their sweet time and experience everything that went on around them in such a way that Davis had never seen a human being do. It was truly remarkable.

He'd always have a thing for speed—that would never go away—but Davis vowed to try and take things slower, to experience whatever life threw his way, and not run away or get scared. He'd face it with a grin on his face and a gleaming glint in his eyes, like the heroes did on the television. Except that this adventure's hero was fighting only for himself at the moment, and this journey didn't have an apparent finish yet either.

Time would tell.

* * *

It's a little short, but what can you do?

Reviews are appreciated greatly... thanks!!


	9. Rainy Days

Haha, late update once again. I have to say, I feel this particular fic coming to a close very shortly... I don't have an exact ending planned out, but it's in the thinking stages. Two or three more chapters, and then it should be done XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Davis continued his ongoing search during the week to come, sometimes accompanied by Veemon but most often alone. He didn't mind though—it was a welcoming sensation.

After a pleasant afternoon of taste-testing various flavours of ice cream (and deciding that his favourite was peanut butter and chocolate), Davis sauntered on over to the local arcade, ready for some video game action. The building was relatively empty which resulted in Davis laughing gleefully and scuttling over to the nearest game machine eagerly.

For hours he battled against monsters and ninjas, or sped down a deserted highway on a sleek computerized motorcycle. He ate pizza and drank watered-down Coke, all the while contemplating what machine to visit next. His feet jiggled impatiently whenever he had to wait in line and his pockets grew very light and weightless as his video game playing continued into the night. He felt like a little child—excited by anything new and shiny. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much and his eyes continually twitched from overexposure to the pulsating florescent lights as he spent more and more time absorbed by their entrancing, captivating nature.

By the time Davis left the arcade, it was late, cold, and starting to drizzle. He put up his hood in hopes of preventing himself from getting soaked. The breath he exhaled as he walked condensed swiftly in front of him, forming puffs of white air that ultimately vanished altogether. Rain water, collected on the cement, sloshed beneath his feet as Davis marched on home.

As he passed by the bakery, located at the corner of his street, Davis saw a mysterious young girl huddled up on the curb looking very distressed and cold. Davis paused, unsure of what to do. He could approach her and ask what was wrong, or he could simply keep walking by as if he'd never noticed her at all.

Trying to be as gentlemanly as possible though, Davis chose the former and advanced in the direction of the young lady cautiously.

"Are you okay?"

The unexpected question startled the girl and she gave a cry of shock. Her head snapped up and Davis took a quick step back, alarmed. The girl sniffled pitifully as Davis squinted to try and get a better look at the girl through the torrentous downpour that had started up. She wiped the clinging hair back from her forehead which, in turn, caused Davis to blink in astonishment as he recognized her.

"Kari?"

She glanced up at him and muttered, "Oh, it's you."

Kari rubbed her fists over her eyes, smudging the small amount of make-up she had on. She looked absolutely _horrible_, with her wet, mud-covered clothes and reddened eyes. Davis clucked mentally like a mother hen, and took pity on her.

"Do you…" Davis offered tentatively, "do you want to come over for a bit?"

Kari stared at him with her puffy eyes for a moment before nodding once. Davis began walking home, not saying another word, even when she slipped her hand into his.

* * *

They sat in silence on the sofa—not speaking, occasionally shivering—and sipping at the steaming hot tea Davis had whipped up. Their shoes sat at the front entrance, soddenly resting there. Davis's hoody and Kari's sweater were placed on the heater to dry and warm up while they waited wordlessly for _something_ to happen.

"So… are you going to tell me what happened, or should I start guessing?" Davis asked, sipping from his cup.

Kari kept her head down as she sniffled like before and wiped at her tears. She looked up at him and replied softly, "I broke up with TK."

Davis abruptly choked on his tea and Kari lightly rubbed his back in response.

"_Why?"_ he wondered out loud, voice hoarse.

She sighed, drinking from her cup and licking her lips after swallowing.

"It just… it wasn't working out anymore. I stopped being in love with him... I'm not sure if I ever was." she added, frowning.

Davis's world was crashing down around him, but she didn't notice. The blood pounding through his veins slowed down, halting, as he absorbed this new revelation. If Kari had never even been in love with TK… _what did that mean for him?_ Did that mean that everything he had witnessed thus far between the two of them had been a lie? _Fake? _How was he ever supposed to be able to figure what the hell love even meant if what he saw with his own eyes was false? Ken and Yolei acted the same way Kari and TK had… was he to understand then that their relationship was based on untrue feelings as well? For that matter, almost every couple he'd encountered lately behaved similar to his now-ex'ed friends—what did that say about those people?

As the truth of the matter destroyed his sanity, Kari leaned her head against his shoulder, seeking comfort. Davis stiffened under her touch automatically. He had no qualms with being a good friend, but this was almost taking it _too_ far. Her hair tickled his neck and she shifted closer. He could now smell the clear-cut fragrance of her shampoo. It was flowery and feminine, but not too overpowering like Jun's was. Her hand crawled delicately over to his, and she interlocked their fingers, sighed gently. He dared not breathe as she murmured his name and pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Kari?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily.

He turned to look at her, and sure enough, her eyes were shut calmly and her breathing was steady. She was passed out. The teacup nearly slipped from her limp hand, but Davis snatched it up swiftly, not wanting to stain the carpet.

He moved over to place the cup on the table and her head lolled off his shoulder, landing gently on the cushions below. He tugged and pulled at her body gently until she was positioned comfortably on the cushioned sofa. Pulling a blanket over her body, Davis frowned softly. He still wasn't sure where this left him, and that was terrifying in itself.

* * *

Like I said... only a few more chapters...

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	10. Illuminating the Darkness

**LAST CHAPTER!! **Woot. This challenge is officially done, and I feel a certain sense of relief, I suppose. I like the ending of this fic... it's a bit open and vague, but that just means that you get to imagine the rest, should you be so inclined!

A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or read this fic. I appreciate it greatly XD

Disclaimer on profile.

_

* * *

_

_Confusion._

_Uncertainty._

_Insecurity._

These words played over and over in Davis's mind, jumbling up his thought process as he tried to wrest a fitful sleep in the dark of the night. He turned on his side, sighing once more and rubbing at his weary eyes tiredly. The alarm on his clock was bound to go off anytime soon, and he hadn't obtained a single wink of sleep all night, as if his body hadn't an inkling what the word "rest" meant.

It was rather frustrating.

Thus far, Davis hadn't been able to make sense of Kari's incomprehensible actions. After she'd fallen asleep on his couch, he had tried to catch some sleep as well, but that had been fruitless. Somewhere during the night though, she had woken up and slipped off silently without his knowledge, leaving him in complete bewilderment the next morning. He honestly hadn't expected her to run off like that, and therefore, the oppressive weight of puzzlement grew to appallingly extreme proportions.

She hadn't called; he hadn't the guts to pick up the phone. She hadn't visited; his feet wouldn't move whenever he thought about going over to her place. She hadn't even left a _note_, for heaven's sake! The only thing she _had_ done successfully—besides confusing him—was fold up the blankets neatly and put them back on the couch in their respective places.

'_Women_,' Davis grumbled to himself. _'They're the most confusing and troublesome things of all.'_

Davis didn't know how much more of this insanity he could take. His brain just couldn't handle all of this uncertainty and bafflement. It wasn't equipped for this type of hardship—he wanted some kind of answers, and he wanted them _now_. Screw waiting until Kari decided to show up on his doorstep to explain everything to him (preferably in a nice, neat pamphlet with legible bullet-points); he was going to get his answers whether she wanted to give them or not!

With that mindset, Davis trudged determinedly down the street, the gloomy atmosphere reflecting his sullen mood nicely. As he passed by the non-crowded beach, he slowed down a bit. It was only natural, really—the Dark Ocean had always been his place of refuge whenever he was feeling like this.

But today, he had something important to do. He wasn't going to let that weakness take over as per usual. He'd just have to fight the urge and pray he was strong enough to stay away, because he didn't have the time to waste throwing rocks at a body of water in a different dimension. Not right now, at least.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, passing by hordes of other people. It seemed as though everyone out walking today was headed in one direction, while he was the sole person moving in the opposite.

It was definite—the world was against him.

His shoulders bumped roughly against strangers' and his shoes got caught numerous times on the uneven path of the sidewalk. It was a claustrophobic feeling almost, having this many people surrounding him and bustling by without a care for his well-being. They pressed in, nearly suffocating him and causing his breathing patterns to fluctuate out of sync. His heart pounded roughly in his aching chest as he wordlessly struggled for a solitary breath of air.

He had to get out.

Quickly, Davis veered to the left, heading into a nearly deserted playground. He immediately recognised the rusty metal and the dull yellow colour of the play structure as the one he used to frequent in when he'd been younger; an innocent, naive child.

Davis sat down on one of the creaky, old swings and rocked back and forth; recovering from the feeling of claustrophobia he'd endured only moments before in the bustle of the everyday crowd. There were a bunch of young boys clambering and climbing all over the play structure, laughing and teasing each other, as friends do. One of them grappled his way to the top, standing proudly on the highest point of the structure. He smiled widely and mocked his friends for being too scared to join him where he stood.

Davis recognised his old self in that little boy, and he nearly wilted on the inside. Had he really been that obnoxious? He observed the other boys growing tired of the way the other boy annoyingly laughed at them and made fun of them repeatedly. Davis didn't stick around to see what happened next; he simply got up and continued on his way to Kari's house.

However, the memories and thoughts that plagued him remained in the forefront of his musings on the journey. Not too long ago, that _had_ been him. He was the one everyone rolled their eyes at and grew angry at no matter what he did. It was a defensive mechanism really, the obnoxiousness and the annoying mannerisms. When you were as untalented and as lonely as Davis had been as a kid, well, you had to do _something_ to get people's attention, right? What better way than getting in their face and _making_ them pay attention to you?

Or at least, that's what Davis had thought back then. Nowadays, he was a bit more hesitant to pull off stupid pranks and all that jazz. He wasn't sure if he'd matured, per se, but he definitely wouldn't be shoving a whoopee cushion under anyone's chair in the near future.

The clouds thundered and rumbled in the skies above as Davis finally reached Kari's house. He went up, contemplating what he'd say to her. As the door stared him down, he realised he probably should have thought of that _before_ he ventured to her house seeking answers.

His timid knock was met with a stony silence until light footsteps drew nearer and a hand twisted the doorknob to let him in. Kari's eyes widened at his appearance, but she said nothing as he walked in and kicked off his shoes.

He sat on the couch, she following behind him, but he was too tense to stay seated. His pacing set a frown upon Kari's unblemished forehead and she voiced her confusion at his nervousness and reason for intruding in her home.

She said it a bit nicer, though, because she was Kari and would never accuse anyone of _intruding_.

Davis scowled and kept his lips sealed for a few moments longer. His fingers clenched the fabric of his sweater and in his panic, he closed his eyes tightly. It was dark with his eyes closed, as expected, but it was a comforting sensation. Except that... well, Davis was tired of constantly looking into the dark for reassurance. It was all he'd seemed to be doing for _months_ now. When the going got tough, Davis fled into the inky blackness of the Dark Ocean where no humans could follow. The darkness was lonely, he found, and he wasn't sure why that was so comforting. He wanted to be able to step into the light fully, without a single shadow attached to his back. He finally wanted to be free of this gloomy presence that accompanied him absolutely _everywhere_.

He opened his sealed eyes to find himself looking at the pale carpet.

"Davis?" Kari's soft voice asked.

She practically spouted sunshine with every word she spoke and every glance held infinite amounts of brightness to counteract any darkness that dared venture near her being. Perhaps that was why he'd been shying away from her lately...

He lifted his eyes, keeping his head down though, and the moisture collected on his bottom lids without his permission. He tried to keep his hands from shaking by shoving them in his pockets, but he was pretty sure Kari saw through that easily.

"Kari…" he began, "what happened last night?"

She started at his question before frowning more deeply.

"I'm not sure what you mean." she hedged.

Davis clarified, "I mean when you cuddled up to me and fell asleep at my house. I don't know what you meant by it, and it has seriously been bugging me… and, I just…"

Davis wasn't sure what else to say. He simply stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, what do you think it meant, Davis?" Kari questioned delicately.

Davis huffed in irritation and replied, "I didn't come here for more questions, Kari. I came here for some answers. If you don't have an answer for me, then fine, but don't answer my question with a question, okay? I've got enough to think about." He barely paused to gauge her reaction before continuing his rant. "If you meant something by it, then that's where the problem comes in, because I don't think I could handle anything remotely _romantic_ right now. The freaking foundations of my life have been ripped apart, and in truth, I'd be complete crap at trying to start a relationship with you. I can't love you, Kari—I don't have a clue what love even _means_, for heaven's sake! I'd think that before I tried to do anything with you, I'd have to figure that out, right? And the best place to start is with myself, or so I figured, but I don't even know where to start or what to do and only until recently have I even known what my favourite animal is! I mean, what does that say about me?... I don't know, that's for sure."

He took a deep breath, and gazed at Kari. She seemed a bit shocked and stunned by his emotion-filled outburst. He drank in her image hungrily, imprinted forever in his mind. He hadn't realised it before, but for as long as he'd known her, Kari had been that little bit of light in his life no matter where he was or how he was feeling. And ever since she'd starting dating TK and hanging around him less and less, that was when he'd started falling head-first into the terrifying darkness.

But now he had a chance to grasp that sunshine back and rid himself of the wasted time spent miserably in the Dark Ocean. Summoning the courage he supposedly possessed, Davis spoke his final sentence.

"Before anything happens… _if_ anything happens, I have to learn how to love _myself_, Kari, and I'd be so happy to have you with me while I try to figure that out."

Kari said nothing. There was nothing left to say, really. The whole confusing encounter only succeeded in making her head spin, but she understood what Davis meant. And she would be there, until the day came when he was no longer a sad, depressed little soul. She'd make sure of that.

Kari wrapped her arms around his frail body as rays of piercing sunlight filtered from the dispersing rainclouds and illuminated the embracing friends and ridding the air of the eternal darkness.


End file.
